Mutants inc
by valecad10
Summary: A parody of monsters inc


Our story seem to begin in a bedroom as a boy is about to get some sleep while his parents were leaving the room for the night. As the door is about to clean, a mother is heard saying, "Night, sweetheart."  
>"Night, mom." The boy said with a slow nod.;<br>"Sleep tight, kid." The dad said as the lights are turned off begin the door close.  
>The boy sigh as he went to sleep. Of course, the kid was trying to at least get some sleep but some noises are heard, waking the boy up. In worry, he look under his best before looking at the closet.<br>The boy gasp and wince as he thought he saw something. When the kid took another kid, all he could saw was a shirt sleeve on a chair from the closet itself. That's a relief...but wasn't the door closed?  
>The boy sigh as he tries to get back to sleep. However just then something begins to rise up holding up sharp like claws. The kid finally woke up and saw it, a sinister looking creature about to pounce. This cause the boy to scream in fear.<br>Surprisingly, the creature begins to scream like mad as he back away in alarm. The creature end up tripping on a soccer ball sending it to a wall. Meanwhile he fell and land on some tacks, causing him to scream in pain.  
>The creature scream some more as he twirl around parts of the room, destroying it in the progress. Without warning, the lights are turned on...followed by a voice that said, "Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated."<br>The creature sigh as he looks at the boy who is really a mechanical device used to help train the new trainees of a certain corporation...and boy, did he mess up. The wall of the 'house' lift up showing a frowning she-demon, the Director of the Training Sessions, who was watching the whole thing on monitors. Other trainees like a Gomamon named Joe Kido, a vampire bat named Aero and an alien named Skoodge were sitting on a bench watching as well.  
>"Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated." The computer voice said as the simulation finally came to an end.<br>"Okay...Mr. Ronald Stoppable, right?" The Director ask with a frown at the creature who failed the simulation.  
>The creature, now known as Ronald Stoppable, got up sheepishly as the others look at him. He said, "Well, my friends and my girlfriend Kim Stoppable called me Ron."<br>"Right...Mr. Stoppable, can you tell me what you did wrong?"  
>"Well...I fell down."<br>"No, no before that." The Director said trying to keep her patience with Ron.  
>"Errr, I scream?" Ron ask a bit sheepishly. The Director look very annoyed now. She can't believe that this creature has forgotten what he himself has done!<br>"No, no, before that! Can any of you guys tell me what Mr. Stoppable's mistake was? Anyone?" The Director ask as she look at the trainees to see if any of them were at least paying attention. To the annoyance of the she-demon, they just look at them in confusion. These guys were not even paying attention!  
>"Oh, for the...let's take a look at the tape." The Director said in annoyance as she press some controls. The montiors rewind showing Ron's failed progress back to when the creature first enter the scene. "Okay, here we go...right, puh, puh, puh, puh..." We now see Ron himself entering the room while sneaking in...without closing the door. "Ah! See your mistake? You left the door wide open! Doing that is a huge mistake any employee can make before...?"<br>"Uh, it can let in a draft?" Ron ask dumbstruck as he rub his head sheepishly.  
>"No, worst! A child!" A voice yell angrily. Everyone turn and gasp as they saw someone appearing, obviously watching the failed simulation from the shadows. It is a red humanoid crab with long yellow eyes and a pointy red string like nose. He was wearing dark blue pants and a lighter blue shirt. His name is Mr. Krabs.<br>"Gosh!" Aero said in alarm.  
>"Yikes!" Skoodge said in alarm as he and the other creatures know that guy anywhere!<br>"Oh, Mr. Krabs, I didn't see you there!" The Director said in concern. Mr Krabs is one of the most famous and scariest creatures in the city of Mutantopolis, the home of a lot of other mutants and creatures.  
>"A human child is one of the toxiest and deadliest creature ever. Why, even letting one touch you could end your life!" The Mr. Krabs said to everyone, causing some of them to gear. "If you leave a door open for too long, why a child could walk into this factory and into the creature world!"<br>"No, please, don't, I won't go into a kid's room! You won't make me!" Joe exclaim in terror as he tries to make a run for it, but it is stopped by a bat razor that hit the wall right in front of him by the Mr. Krabs.  
>"Oh, you will go in there all right. We need this!"<br>The Mr. Krabs then got out some container that is in the shape of a tube and open it slightly. Suddenly a child's scream came out of it, causing power to flick on and off in the room like crazy, alarming the Director and the trainees.  
>The Mr. Krabs then turn the container off as he speak, "Our city depends on you to get those kids' screams. Without them, we may as well say goodbye to power to the whole place!" Joe look stunned upon hearing that. This is serious business indeed. "I know it can be dangerous work which is all the better of reasons for you all to be at your best. I need scarers who are confident, tenacious tough, and timidating. Why, I need scarers like...like...Toothless."<p>

In a house somewhere in Mutantopolis, a creature was sleeping in a bed as the clock nearby show '6:02 AM' on it. We see that the creature himself is a muscular black scaled dragon with green eyes and a tail with 2 fins. He is known as the Nightfury, Toothless, the same creature that the Mr. Krabs spoke amazingly of.  
>Just then a voice spoke out that appears to be from the radio nearby, "Hey there, good morning, Creatureopolis! It's now five after the hour of 6:02 AM in this big creature city..."<br>Of course, the voice is actually coming from another creature near the radio flying above the bed holding a mike. It is a male blue dog-like alien with koala-like ears and a short tail and beady black eyes and a light blue belly, he had claws. His name is Stitch AKA Experiment 626, Toothless's best friend.  
>"The temperature is 90 degrees, which is good for you dragons and maybe it looks like a perfect day to maybe, probably lie in bed, sleep in or simply..." Stitch said as he frowns at the sleeping dragon. Why must Toothless go to sleep when there's work to be done?! "Or work out that flab that is hanging over the bed! Hey Toothless, get up!"<br>Stitch quickly uses his blow horn near Toothless, causing the dragon to yelp in alarm as he fell off the bed. That woke him up!

Time for training and to do it soon. Toothless and Stitch has to be at work very soon. The dragon was doing so push-ups quickly as the halfa watch from nearby,  
>"Stitch, that was whacked, dawg. I didn't ask for a wake-up call." Toothless said to Stitch with a frown.<br>"Come on, less talk, more pain, dragon boy! Come on!" Stitch said to Toothless like a drill sergeant. The dragon did some growling while he kept doing his push-ups. "Feel the burn." Toothless kept on growling quickly. "Come on, you call yourself a dragon?!"

A while later, Toothless is practicing tip toeing to avoid waking up kids when the time comes to scare them. Stitch is instructing him as the halfa said, "Dragon feet, big scary feet, scary feet. Gah! Kid's awaken!" The dragon duck down quickly. "Okay. Scary feet, big dragon scary feet, scary feet, big scary dragon feet...kid's asleep!" Toothless let out a big dragon roar. Now that's scary!

"Now the twins in the bunk bed!" Stitch said during the coaching as Toothless quickly demonstrating growling up and down like mad. "Oooh, almost have you there."

Now Stitch is holding a cardboard cutout of what's supposed to be a kid face on a stick. The halfa wave it around while saying, "Now Toothless, here we go, ready? Follow it!"  
>Toothless growl a bit as he follows the fake kid cardboat cutout that Stitch's holding, doing his best not to get too close.<br>"All right, over here, over here!" Stitch said he continues waving the cutout thing, Toothless dodging it quickly while growling some more. "Oh, look over there! Never let the kid touch ya! Don't let it touch you!"

We now see Toothless grunting while pushing a lot of items on a beach with Stitch on top of it singing while doing the coaching.

Stitch: (march-singing) **_I don't know, but it's been saiud  
>I love scaring kids in bed!<em>**

Heck, Stitch kept coaching Toothless even when he's brushing his teeth. The halfa said sternly, "Fight that plaque, Toothless, fight it! Creatures and mutants of any kind don't have plaque!"

Now Toothless is doing sit ups on a long rack while Stitch kept on the coaching. This is doing great! This is one dragon who is getting ready for today.  
>"All right, do I hear 18? 19? 2000?" Stitch said in amusement. The halfa's attention is suddenly on something else as he gasp while exclaiming, "No way! I don't believe it!"<br>"I know, not breaking a sweat!" Toothless said in amusement, thinking that Danny is impressed by what his dragon friend is doing.  
>"No, not you!" Stitch snaps causing Toothless to fell to the ground with a groan. "The new commercial is on!"<br>Stitch looks excitedly as he head over to Toothless's chair as a commercial is on. It's the new one for Mutants, Incorporated, the factory where the two work at, with the dragon as a scarer and the halfa as his assistant. Their boss, the Mr. Krabs, has got it made to show Mutantopolis what Mutants, Inc. can do for them.  
>"The future is bright at Mutants, Incorpoated." The voice from the commercial said excitedly.<br>"All right, I'm in this one, I know I'm in this one!" Stitch said with a grin. Toothless quickly flew in and switch chairs so that his best friend can sit in his very own. The dragon with a grin sat in his own chaior as the TV now show what creatures of shapes, size, and whatnot are doing at Mutants, Inc., from mailing stuff, cleaning and to scaring itself.  
>"We are a part of your life as we power your car, warm your home and light your city."<br>A female vampire named Miss Scary appears in the commercial as she turn to the camera saying, "I'm Mutants, Inc."  
>"All right, that's Miss Scary." Toothless said with a grin. Looks like the vampire has made it to the commericla!<br>The commercial now show some simulated child with a picture of creaturess switching like mad to see which one is right for this kid. The right creature is revealed as the voice continue, "We made sure to match every kid to their right monster..."  
>The mutant in the picture then roars causing the fake kid to scream in terror. We now see something in some pipe below revealing the screaming power gave by the terrified child.<br>"...so that we can produce a superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy." The voice continue as we see energy stuff in Mutantopolis being used and such. "When you turn something on, Mutants, Incorporated is always there for you."  
>We now see a Greymon named Tai Kamiya smirking to the camera as he said, "I'm Mutants, Incorporatred."<br>We now see the robotic child from the simulation room near the beginning watching TV looking bored before falling asleep into some popcorn. The words 'only a simulation' appear. Apparently, this look seriously as well.  
>"There is a challenge...the window of innocence is shrinking and human kids are harder to scare." The voice continue in a serious tone of voice.<br>The commercial now change to show the Mr. Krabs looking at a clip board before turning to the camera saying, revealing himself to be the voice of the commercial itself, "But as always, C.I. is prepared for the future, thanks to our top scarers..."  
>The commercial now change to show a grinning Toothless who open the door to a room and make a growl through the said door, causing an unseen child to scream in the progress. Toothless and Stitch watch with grins on their faces. This is going great so far!<br>We now see a creature going through some simumlation via a VR helmet in the commercial itself. Mr. Krabs is heard saying, "We use the best refineries and research into new energy techniques." The creature itself growl quickly causing the kid on a simulation screen in the commercial to scream like mad.  
>"All right, I should be in this now." Stitch said, knowing that his scene is about to appear. Sure enough, the commercial on the TV now show the workers with Toothless and the halfa right in front...of course Stitch's face got blocked by the logo of Mutants, Inc itself.<br>"We're working for a better tomorrow...today!" Toothless said with a grin.  
>"We're Mutants, Incorporated!" All of the crew said as they wave to the camera.<br>The commercial ends with the logo on the TV and another voice saying, "We're C.I...Mutants, Incorporated. We scare because we care."  
>Toothless and Stitch look stunned as the experiment alien turn the TV off and both for a very good reason. The latter said, "Oh man, I don't believe it..."<br>"Stitch, I'm sorry..." Toothless begins to say with a sigh, knowing that the commercial went and put a logo that block his friend's face.  
>"I was on TV!" Stitch said with a grin as he grab his friend and chuckle a bit. Apparently, the blue didn't realize that he was blocked at all! "Oh man, did you see me? I'm one cool experiment!"<br>Just then the phone rang nearby. Stitch pick it up and answer it, "Hello? I know, cool, huh? Was I incredible or what? Did the whole family and the others saw it?" The halfa turn to Toothless while covering the speaking part of the phone. "It's your mother."  
>Jake rolls his eyes at this. Of course, Toothless is always like this. The halfa get back on the phone as he said, "Man, Mrs. Betty, what can I say? The camera digs me!"<p>

A while later, we see children, creatures of shape and size, playing while few are walking. Today is just another day in the life of these citizens of Mutantopolis. The door of Stitch and Toothless's home open, allowing our two friends to leave as they are about to head on to work.  
>"Toothless my man, I gotta tell you. You will be seeing this face on TV a lot more often." Stitch said to Toothless with a grin.<br>"Oh sure...like on Mutantopolis's Most Wanted?" Toothless joke a bit much to Stitch's annoyance.  
>"Oh cute, very cute. Come on, I know you are jealous of my handsome look since the 4th grade, pal!"<br>At a house, a werehog named Sonic was kissing his wife, a witch named Sally Acorn, goodbye as he prepare to head for work himself. As the two wave goodbye, the wife said, "Have a good day at work, sweetie."  
>"Same here, hon." Sonic said as he speeds off to work.<br>A side of the street got a lot of cars and vehicles on it, which creatures used to get to work. Stitch head to a big RV flying vehicle as he said, "All right, Toothless, get in. We're hitting the road."  
>"Whoa, dawg, forget it, no way!" Toothless said shaking his head as he grab Stitch, pulling him away from the RV shio, much to the experiment's shock.<br>"Hey, what are you doing, where are you going?! Let me go! Hey!"  
>"Sorry, Stitch, there's a scream shortage, remember? We're walking to work."<br>It's true. Over the years, kids have been getting harder to scream each time and screams are very hard to come by. The creatures of Mutantopolis tried their best to conserve their energy any which way they can.  
>"Walking?!" Stitch exclaim in shock and disbelief, as if what Toothless just say is taboo!<br>"Or fly, either way, it works." Toothless said with a chuckle. Stitch grab his vehicle, not willing to leave his beautiful RV ship behind for anything!  
>"No way, not my baby, no!"<br>Toothless sighs as he begins pulling at his best friend, getting him freed while saying, "Come on, you blue koala."  
>"Come on, she needs to be driven!" Stitch protest but the experiment is pulled too far away from his RV ship now. A weeping Stitch turns back to the vehicle that he is forced to leave behind while saying, "Bye baby, I'll call you!" The experiment turn the alarm on quickly.<br>As the two friends continue flying/walking to work, Stitch frowns as he said, "Toothless, what you just did was not cool. You know why I brought that thing to begin with?"  
>"Not really." Toothless said with a shrug.<br>"To drive it, you know, on the street? It's just a honk honk, vroom-vroom, plus no walking or flying!"  
>"Your RV flies as well. Come on, don't be a whack job, Stitch. You could use some exercise anyway."<br>"Exercise?!" Stitch exclaim at Toothless as if feeling insulted all of the sudden, which he is. "Well, look who's talking! You should afford to shed some few scales!"  
>The best friends continue their walking, going by some creature kids jumping rope using a tentacle. They said, "How many tentacles jump the rope?"<br>"Good morning, Stitch!" A mouse creature kid named Fievel Mousekewitz said to the passing friend. "Hey Toothless."  
>"Yo, morning kids!" Jake said waving hello to the kids.<br>"Bye Toothless!" A female mouse creature named Tanya Mousekewitz said to Toothless and Stitch as they left to continue on to work. "Bye, Stitch!"  
>Of course, the tentacle jumping got a bit tricky when it hit Fievel sending him right into a window where a giant eye was at. As the mouse creature got knock to the sidewalk, the annoyed eye snapped, "Ouch! Hey, watch it!"<br>On the street itself, the abilities of Creatureopolis continue on. One of the creatures was reading the paper while another is sweeping the trash...then eating it.  
>A demon bear named Axel was passing by reading a paper, the front page has the title 'Expecting for Longer Blackouts' on it. The bear demon suddenly sneeze, "An-choo," causing the paper to get burned and disintergrated in the progress. "Aw, great. Why didn't I memorized not to do that?!"<br>Stitch and Toothless pass by a store where a Boo named Mario was putting some fruit away. The boo himself spot out the two creatures and grin while saying, "Hey, mama mia! Hey fellas!"  
>"Yo, Mario!" Toothless said with a grin as he wave to Mario eagerly.<br>"Hey, Mario, ba-da-bing! Ha ha ha!" Stitch said to Mario with a laugh, while the halfa is secretly thinking he could've brought the RV instead.  
>"Mario!" Toothless and Stitch said at once with a chuckle.<br>"Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!" Mario said throwing some fake punches into the air. "Mama mia, I-a heard that a certain someone is-a close to breaking the all-time scare record."  
>The scare record, of course, is one of the most greatest achievement in the history of Mutantopolis. It involves a top scarer to get the most scares, even the best, ever. Only one mutant or creature has set just a record so far. Toothless and a few other top scarers are racing to beat it.<br>"Well, what can I say? I'm trying to do my best to make sure that there's enough screams to go around." Toothless said proudly to Mario.  
>"Hey, here's some melons, on the house!" Mario exclaim as he toss two melons to the two creatures who caught them before preparing to leave once more.<br>"Thanks a lot, Mario dawg!"  
>"Grazie! Ba-da-ding!"<br>Jake and Stitch wave some more as they continue onward to work, passing a green humanoid blob named Goop who is unknowingly going towards a grate. By the time he realize this, it's too late as most of his body, minus his hover device, fell right through the thing.  
>"Oh man!" Goop said in annoyance.<br>Toothless and Stitch stop by a traffic light, spotting a huge creature named the Hulk waiting there, obviously on his way to work as well.  
>"Yo, Bruce, good morning!" Toothless said to the Hulk, calling him by his real name, while waving to him. The dragon got a roar from the creature as a response.<br>The trio at the traffic light wait until it turn green with the world 'stalk' being shown. Toothless and Stitch begin to cross the street as they note the Hulk heading towards Mutants, Inc. as well.  
>"See what I mean, Stitch? Hulk's walking to work, yo." Toothless said to Stitch with a smirk.<br>"Yeah, right, big deal." Stitch said with a scoff. "The guy takes 5 steps and he's there already!"


End file.
